


The Oncoming Train

by sleepywriter



Series: Rebuild Your Ruins [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not Beta Read, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: Following his conversation with Tony, Thor seeks out Steve to ask him a question.  Steve has some questions for Thor as well.





	The Oncoming Train

“Steve! It’s good to see you! I have heard from Stark about some of your adventures.”

“Thor! It’s great to see you. I heard that you were back on Earth. I’m sorry about Asgard and all that was lost.” 

“Thank you. I will not say it’s fine and that all will be well because time has not yet proven that to be true. Still, I appreciate your kind words. However, I must be honest with you, my friend. I have sought you out to ask a question. I believe that our situations are somewhat similar and that you can help me.”

“Of course! Whatever I can do to help.” 

“Thank you… I suppose that the easiest way to do this would be to just ask, no matter how strange this may all sound. How did you do it, Steve? How did you continue when there is so much loss, so much gone from your life? When one day, all is familiar and the next day, all is chaos and confusion? How do you continue?”

“I'm not sure, Thor. To be honest, I still struggle with the change, with everything that’s gone and how strange and different things are now. My best advice would be to take it one day at a time.” 

“That is advice I have heard often from both Heimdall and my brother… The idea that I must take time and care is not a new one to me, but it is something I still struggle with. I am a man of action and this waiting and planning is not in my nature. I am changing to be a better man - and a better king to my people-”

“You’re a king now?”

“Aye. Did I not mention that my father has passed? He has gone on to Valhalla.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you… it is a complicated story and involves the older sister I never knew I had.”

“The older sister you never… Oh, wow. I’m sure there’s quite a story there.”

“Indeed, there is. However, I would prefer it wait for another day.”

“Fair enough. Thor, since we’re talking about your family, there is something I've been meaning to ask you.”

“Aye?”

“It's about your brother. Are you sure having Loki here on Earth is the best thing to do?”

“Are you sure you're the right person to be talking to me about this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I knew this conversation was coming... I just didn't think it would be you of all people who would take issue.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Really, you don't understand? You who has defended your Winter Soldier against your fellow Avengers time and time again? You have chosen him and protected him, even when you knew what you were doing wasn’t right and that the other Avengers would be upset. It is you who comes to talk to me about how to treat someone who many consider an enemy but who you personally consider a loved one. You must understand how I find the situation odd and a little hypocritical.”

“That's well.. I... that's fair. ...You're a lot more perspective than people give you credit for, you know.”

“That's a credit to my brother. I have learned how to be more perceptive by living with him.”

“Yeah, I can see how that would happen. Well, as long as you vouch for him, I’m fine with Loki being on Earth. Just don't expect all the Avengers to see eye-to-eye with this... oh. Oh! I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to make an eye comment.”

“No offense was meant, so none was taken. Believe me, between my brother and Stark, I have heard more eye jokes and pirate puns then you would believe.”

“...oh my God. You poor man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, there wasn't supposed to be a sequel. And then I got stuck in traffic coming home from my parents after the Thanksgiving holiday. I wrote a major chunk of this on my phone, using speech to text. Untangling that hot mess was fun.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you like random shenanigans: [crazyblondefangirl](http://crazyblondefangirl.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Title is from that old saying "the light at the end of the tunnel is usually an oncoming train". I'm a bit morbid tonight.


End file.
